The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Air flow into spark-ignition engines is regulated via a throttle. More specifically, the throttle adjusts throttle area, which increases or decreases air flow into the engine. As the throttle area increases, the air flow into the engine increases. A fuel control system adjusts the rate that fuel is injected to provide a desired air/fuel mixture to the cylinders. Increasing the amount of air and fuel provided to the cylinders increases the torque output of the engine.
Engine control systems have been developed to control engine output torque to achieve a desired torque. Traditional engine control systems, however, do not control the engine output torque as accurately as desired. Further, traditional engine control systems do not provide a rapid response to control signals or coordinate engine torque control among various devices that affect the engine output torque.
Driver interpretation systems have been developed to translate a driver input, such as an accelerator pedal position, into a desired propulsion system torque. The desired propulsion system torque may include a desired engine torque and/or a desired electric motor torque. Traditional driver interpretation systems, however, do not translate the driver input in a manner that satisfies driver expectation standards. Further, traditional driver interpretation systems do not translate the driver input in a manner that is compatible with both conventional internal combustion engine vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles.